


[Podfic] whiskies neat

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, English Accent, Falling In Love, M/M, One Night Stand, Or Is It?, POV Second Person, Podfic, Rimming, Slow Burn, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Home and hearth and whiskies neat, or, alternatively, Sherlock Holmes falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whiskies neat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616085) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



> Welcome to the latest pod! I told you it would be a goody, didn't I?
> 
> Thank you, thank you, to Ellipsical for premission to bring you this wonderful, poetic porn! It is glorious, glorious, GLORIOUS! The chapters are not long, but they are perfectly formed and will span the next three weeks. Happy listening!

 

Now that the pod is all complete, have the whole playlist in one place!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the loveliest of weekends, my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you lovely peeps, I hope you had a great weekend and are girded up and ready for another week of Whiskeys Neat!
> 
> Keep an ear out for Thursday's episode - in my very humble opinion, one of the hottest scenes in Sherlock fandom!


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone travelling today, please take care and be safe! Have a great holiday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not expecting a big crowd tonight, given that 80% of my audience has better things to be doing with their time today than listening to me!  
> I wish you all a very happy Thanksgiving - try not to fight or eat too very much!  
> Peace and love.  
> For the rest of you... the peace and love still stands... and welcome to a *very* sexy episode in an already sexy story!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all had as good a time as possible yesterday and didn't eat so much that you popped!
> 
> Today's episode is dedicated to the wonderful alexxphoenix42, who's birthday it is today. Alexx works tirelessly to create fic rec lists for us and I rely very heavily on her when I am scouting for podfic material. Alexx also writes fic herself and has a grand body of work here on AO3.
> 
> Three cheers for Alexx! Thank you my dear for all your hard work - have a great birthday!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is such a delicious tease!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, shopping to your hearts' content!
> 
> A small but perfectly formed chapter today!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more loveliness for you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' wonderful night must come to an end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being apart is such agony! The photos help.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end of another story! The boys are where they belong, ie together, and enjoying their time together immensely!
> 
> Thank you, once again, Ellipsical, for allowing me to record your wonderful, lyrical, poetic tale.


End file.
